


I'm so excited, I wet my plants!

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Shoooort, but cute, couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison Ivy puts Harley in charge of promoting her newly opened botanical gardens and soon comes to regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so excited, I wet my plants!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post. Couldn't help but write down my little headcanon.

"Harley, what - what is this?"

Harley's grin was stretched from ear to ear as she proudly presented her sign: Spring is here! I'm so excited, I wet my plants!. "You said I could put whatever I wanted up there." She reminded Ivy, so thoroughly proud of herself it was impossible not to be the slightest endeared.

Though Ivy was trying her best, regardless.

"That's not quite what I meant." Ivy responded firmly, "I don't want to attract the wrong audience."

"Like who?" Harley asked, "Only people that show up to Botanical Gardens are neeeerds." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "Don't get your panties in a twist, besides, you put me in charge of security too, remember? You've got my word, if any punks start messin' with your plants, I'll beat 'em up real good. You can count on me!"

Ivy sighed, resigned, she wasn't going to win this fight. She could tell. "Fine, Harley. You can keep your sign but I swear -" She balled the front of the younger girl's shirt in her hands, eyes a fiery blaze of green, "if anything happens to my babies, I will -"

Harley curled her fingers around Ivy's wrists and yanked her into a kiss. Face tinged pink, she giggled, "Stop playin'! As if you could do anything to me."

Ivy opened her mouth to argue, but thought better of it and instead eased Harley away. "You're probably right." She grumbled reluctantly.

"I know."


End file.
